Uncovered
Uncovered is the twelfth book of the Morphers series. It is the start of a two-part showdown between Rueben and Adam. Synopsis When Adam threatens to mutate the world with his muta-gas, it's up to the Morphers tries to stop him. But there lies a secret that they cannot even imagine. Plot The story starts off with Rueben chasing Adam. Eventually, Rueben corners Adam which results in the duo fighting, After a lengthy battle, Rueben manages to get the upper hand. However, it's revealed that Adam is Rueben and that a group of people had just witnessed his big secret. It's revealed that the whole event was a nightmare, with Rueben waking up, sweating and panting from the whole ordeal. The next day at school, Rueben starts to feel paranoid, fearing that Adam could be hiding somewhere or that someone had learned his secret. After dismissal, the other Morphers tell him if he is feeling alright. Rueben says he is okay and tells them if they could the spend of the day together. Later that afternoon, the others meet up with Rueben, but are soon met with a telephone call. The caller reveals that he is Adam. He tells that he has invented a muta-gas, which could mutate humans into animals and the only way to stop him is to find him and the remote control. He gives a clue to the location: A harbor that is 70 square miles. The Morphers having hard time finding out location until Noah reveals that it is the Waiemata Harbor due to his mathematics skills. The Morphers arrive at the harbor and spots a group of cargo workers at a cargo ship. The cargo workers are revealed to be Organisms and attack them. However, Rueben destroys all of them on his alone before the others had the chance. Rachel finds a note on one of the Organisms. The note reads; " Underneath you five, lies a large machine that will unleash something no man has ever imagined. Immediately, Rueben spots a worker and tackles him. He then interrogates the worker, telling him if he knew Adam where is. The man states that he doesn't know who Adam is and leaves. The Morphers tries to restrain Rueben, telling him that he nearly put their secret in jeopardy. Nicholas tells Rueben that he is becoming more paranoid, to which Rueben denies. Caleb assumes that the muta-gas may be located under the sewers, and using his golden retriever morph, successfully locates it. The Morphers enter the sewers and soon, they spot a group of Organisms carrying large barrels and attack them. Afterwards, more Organisms appear, Rueben orders the others to find the muta-gas while he fights the Organisms alone. After a long battle, Rueben manages to defeat all of them. He finds a tracking beacon and takes it to find Adam. Rueben successfully locates him and the two begin their showdown. Meanwhile, the Morphers chase a group of Organisms and to their surprise, they found the muta-gas. They noticed that the gas will be released to in about ten minutes. Noah tries to stop it by cutting the wires, but is unsure which one to cut. Adam continues fighting with Rueben. Rueben tries to seize the control, but is constantly halted. After a lengthy battle, Rueben manages to take the control. He presses the off button, but nothing happens. Adam reveals that the muta-gas was a decoy and that he had always wanted someone to help him take over the world. He believes that Rueben is worthy to carry out his plans, due to to his strong leadership and athletic skills. At the same time, Noah cuts the red wire and the machine stops. However, the machine releases an electric shock, rendering them unconscious. Adams reveals to Rueben that inside the machine, there is a group of robotic bloodsucking parasites that had just entered into his friends' bodies and that he had hid the real control. He then threatens Rueben that he will kill his friends if he does not join him. The other four Morphers tries to contact Rueben, but are unsuccessful. The story ends with Rueben giving his allegiance to Adam with a new suit.